Traditionally, display systems include display panel cells that are direct current (DC) driven. Further, these display panel cells are driven with an alternating drive voltage polarity on each frame. Additionally, when a display for the display system is operating in a frame sequential method for displaying a three-dimensional image, the display may receive a different pixel value for each frame.
For example, a region of cells may be black (e.g. G0) in a left eye view, and the same region of cells may be gray (e.g. G160) in a right eye view. Further, in the context of the current example, for such a region, each cell of the display may be alternately driven across as G0, G160, G0, and G160, switching the value every frame. Additionally, since a cell value changes and the drive voltage polarity alternates for the cell for each frame, a direct current imbalance may occur causing a slow luminance drift of the cell, where an intensity of the cell slowly drifts to a stable value over a time period.
Therefore, the slow luminance drift for a cell presents a problem for display systems operating in a three-dimensional display mode and there is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.